Toujours Pur?
by Quidditchaholic
Summary: Were the Black sisters always evil? What happended to Andromeda? And is blood REALLY thicker than water?
1. Breakfast and Bella

**Toujour Pur?**

* * *

A/N: I Don't own these characters, But thank you J.K. Rowling for creating such great characters to play with. This is also just the first chapter a few to follow, Don't have a clue how long the plot bunny will last.

* * *

_Twist...Thwack...Shift...Pound...Turn...Pummel..._

_The bludger is rebounding at his head with an undeterminable velocity. The small boy grips his club tighter, while tightening his arm preparing for the contact of the wild ball. _

_Jerk...Smack...Roll...Rolling...Rolled...Thud..._

_Sirius' bat had just shattered against the force of the reckless bludger, sending the little boy circling backwards, dizzily he slams into the wall of the quidditch stadium._

_Thud..._Abruptly waking up the sheet-tangled lad that is now sprawled across the floor. The youth looks down at the dream club, his poor and ever so faithful stuffed Grimm, Nate. The black animal, now had white stuffing escaping from the joints. Clucking his tongue, Sirius remarks, "Now, Nate aren't you glad that we had Nanny Helga place that instant sewing charm on you." Slowly the seams are binding shut on Nate, while the small wizard disentangles himself from the black sheets of the guest bedroom of his Uncle's Manor. Grabbing Nate by the paw, Sirius slips into the gloomy hallway. Keeping close to the walls, the boy stealthily looks for an open door. After about three minutes within the winding corridors, he reaches the door he has been searching for all along.

A happy yellow line of light escapes into the dark home, from this door. Sirius and Nate scurry across the passageway to peer into the chamber. With his wide blue eyes, he sees a his seventeen year old cousin release a message with her tawny owl from her opened window. Still with her back to him, she knowingly says, "Come in, Sirius." He runs to her bed, then violently throws himself upon the mattress and begins his jumping assault upon the down feathers. Andromeda's blue eyes were smiling at the innocence of her cousin. She flips her brunette braid to her back, when she turns to face the rambunctious six year old on her bed, "Good Morning" she smirks.

Sirius suddenly stops, remembering why he came here, "Dromeda, I'm Hungry," then resumed his jumping. The inherited gleam spread across her face, as Andromeda, rushed to her messed up bed. Holding hands the family members jumped up and down, as high as the springs would take them.

Between jumps Dromeda breathlessly emitted, "What. Do. You. Want. To. Eat ?". Sirius had one hand grasping Nate's paw and the other in Andromeda's hand, while he furiously pushed himself higher, as if trying to fly.

He jumps within thought till he shouts "PANCAKES," Jump "BACON," Jump "EGGS," Jump "AND……….." Topples over the edge of the bed "CHOCOLATE MILK," he finishes; on his back. Doubled over with laughter, Andromeda drops to her stomach.

She grabs his hand and says, "Well, Let's see what we can con out of the house elves, that isn't scheduled on Mother's menu." Sirius was now being pulled threw the gloomy passages. Both stopped suddenly with kinship understanding, their eyes filled with wild gleam. They turn to face a huge mahogany door with a water lily embossed across the middle. Each wink with their left eye, and begin to raise fists to start the attack on the beautiful portal.

As if clockwork, they begin to simultaneously pound and shout, "GET UP ! GET UP ! GET UP! GET UP ! GET UP! GET UP ! GET UP ! GET UP! GET UP ! GET UP !" In normal fashion, the door is whisked back revealing nearly perfect, fourteen year old blond with sparkling blue eyes.

Dromeda arches an eyebrow and asking inquisitively, "Cissa, we're headed to get some breakfast." Narcissa gives a stern, almost skeptical look in return. Then focuses her attention to the younger of duo.

Using his puppy dog eyes to his full ability, Sirius pouts, "Wanna come with us?" looking down at his feet for dramatic effect, "Pweaze Cissa .

She pulls the door forward and breezes aristocratically in front of them, saying, " I suppose I could manage that." Turning and swishing her golden locks, Narcissa looked down to her cousin and simply voiced, "Sirius, never use a trick I taught you……. on me." The trio took one of the smaller staircases in the manor to get to the kitchens. They decided to visit the second floor library, where Bellatrix would most likely be reading or studying.

The siblings entered the room, seemingly oozing with sisterly love. Narcissa entered first and gracefully sat next to her youngest sister on the sofa. Andromeda followed suit but instead she sat on the coffee table in front of Bellatrix, angling her head to see what she was reading. While little Sirius stood by the arm sofa. Narcissa began, "My dear sister, we are getting Breakfast, would you like to accompany us."

Bellatrix didn't look up, just muttering, "No need for breakfast, sorry."

Dromeda, always the mother hen, spoke "Please, Bella join us, it will be fun, since you are cooped up in here all the time."

Bella looked up and sounding offended, "Dear Andromeda, Don't call me Bella my name is Bellatrix and I happen to enjoy spending my time with books, especially these books"

Andromeda was now full of emotions, seeing the text her little 10 year old sister had in hand, "Ok, Bellatrix, you shouldn't be reading Father's shit on the Dark Arts."

"Now, Dear sister one of us has to know the historical ways people of are blood works or all is lost," the young girl stated.

Narcissa sat quietly abashed by this whole onslaught, thinking on her feet, Cissa remarked, "With all the reading you do Trixie, you are more than likely to be a lowly Ravenclaw."

This comment sent the child in to a rage, "My name is BELLATRIX, I will be a true Slytherin because I know and appreciate the importance of pure blood! Unlike you two! You think I don't know, Don't see. You're wrong sisters, I DO." Pointing at Narcissa, "You bounce around and flirt with anything that has a dick, You are the SLYTHERIN WHORE!" Moving her predatory glare to Andromeda, "You are despicable, not even worthy of my time, YOU BETRAY THE NOBLE AND MOST ANCIENT HOUSE BLACK!" leveling herself with Andromeda, "We all know you are fucking that mud-blood, tarnishing the family name, and for what, just so you can have your thrills." Sirius, now was hiding behind the arm of the furniture trying to escape her glare but it proves no use. Bellatrix has moved to the poor boy, "And you, the last carrier of our precious name, I swear if you make a mockery of our name," now level and eye to eye with the boy, "I will make it my conviction to kill you myself"

Silently tears rolled down Sirius face and he pulled the grimm closer. The boy didn't know how to react to seeing such a thing. Andromeda ran to him and scooping him into her arms. He felt safe and secure in her arms, knowing that his favorite cousin would always save him. She turned to look at Bellatrix, "How dare you say that to a little boy, How dare you say that yourself, You are still a child!" With that Andromeda holding Sirius and grabbing Narcissa's hand, she swiftly left the library; leaving Bellatrix, the youngest martyr for pureblood alone.

Dromeda pulled her sister and young cousin into the nearest loo. Cissa had her tearstained face her hands, while Sirius was sitting on the counter; tears dried but holding on to Nate for dear life. Andromeda looked from her sister to the young boy, slowly she breathed in and gathered up all her elder sibling energy. Kneeling over and stroking Cissa's platinum hair, "Shhhh, Cissa," she soothed, "You know its just another of Bella's fits, it will be all okay"

With Narcissa officially comforted, she moved on to her kin, "Sirius, Bella was just kidding," she smiled "Bella is always a jokester." Sirius and Narcissa relived, Dromeda put her hand in the middle, stating, "None of this stuff, gets to parents, agreed." The six year old eagerly shook his head and put his hand holding the animal's paw on top of hers. Narcissa seemed cautious, but nervously placed his manicured hand in with her family's. Andromeda nodded then pulled her hand away and opened the door.

The happy, yet shaken kin trekked their way to the dining hall. A large set of double oak doors was open, which meant the adults had already eaten. Since her parents were gone. Andromeda took the seat usually reserved for her mother at the long mahogany dining table. Narcissa and Sirius sat on either side of her. An unknown to Sirius, house elf came up to Sirius asking him what he wanted. His usual vigor restored, he shouted, "PANCAKES AND BACON AND EGGS AND CHOCOLATE MILK," grinning, "Please?"

The house elf nodded and looked to the two girls. Cissa looked down and simply stated, "The usual, Dippy."

Andromeda, looking a little ill, asked "Dippy I'm not feeling quite well this day, just toast and orange juice, thank you," Sirius watched the elf named Dippy pop out of existence. His attention turned to Dromeda as she pulled out her wand of ivy and dragon heartstring. She gently tapped the table and with that their food appeared. Sirius quickly dug into the breakfast, his cousins followed his lead only at a severely slower pace. The stuffed grimm, Nate now peacefully curled up by the legs of Sirius' chair.

* * *

A/N This is the first fic I've written myself. My friend somehow persuaded me to bring a plot bunny to life. Jo & I teamed up on this one, two minds are better than one. Enjoy & please Review.

!Quidditchaholic!


	2. Secret's Out

Chapter 2 -- Secret's Out

A/N: We don't own the characters, J. K. does. Jo owns Doni though. I think there are going to be two more chapters.

"OK! Now, Doni, you be Max, the mad muggle," he pointed at the quivering house elf.

"Of course, Nate, you always are Max's mud blood friend," he directed his attention to his stuffed dog, "What's Nutzo Nate for any way, other than to get his muggle friend out of trouble." 

Lifting his head, ever so slightly to display is aristocratic features, the young pure blood declares, " And I will be the infamous auror, Sirius Black, who always keeps the two worlds safe and separate!" 

Suddenly, a shrill voice erupted from down the dank corridor, and again it screeched, "DONI, YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BEAST." Before another sound was emitted the tiny, terrified creature popped out of sight. With a large and overly dramatic sigh the black haired boy sunk to the floor in front of his stuffed companion. "Well, you know house elves never do make good muggles anyhow," Sirius expressed. Decidedly, Sirius and Nate in tow, scrambled down to the veranda to find someone or something more efficient to play with.

At the sound of giggling, the boy froze in his steps. He was never allowed in on secret witch business before, Sirius thought this would be the best time to practice his spy techniques. He crept through the narrow opening of the veranda's French doors and swiftly made it to the hedges.

"…And he's so handsome." Narcissa giggled, "Those freckles and that red hair." Sirius rolled his eyes at this type of secret witch business from behind his blind.

In a highly affected voice Andromeda remarked, "A Gryffindor too."

His cousin, Cissa replied laughingly, "Well, I can over look the fact that he isn't a Slytherin since HE is a pureblood. True Love isn't always perfect."

The small hidden boy telepathically relayed his shock at this loophole in seemingly black and white rules to Nate.

The older witch said with worldly clairvoyance to the younger one, "Does this true love of yours feel the same way too?

"Dromeda, you are such a pessimist. Of course, He does!" she said assuredly, "At least I think he does. Before he left he went all red and mumbled to me something about going to Hogsmead," wiggling her eyebrows, "Just the two of us" Sirius had no idea why his blond cousin had exploded into a fit of laughter. Andromeda, on the other hand seemed slightly put off at her sister's pessimism remark. Rather than store her discontent, she chewed out, "I am not such the pessimist you believe that I am. Narcissa" The boy knew something was wrong because his cousin Dromeda never sounded like that.

"By whatever do you mean, my dear sister. I know you like the back of my hand." Cissa responded gleefully.

"NO, You don't !", Andromeda growled, "Maybe this said Pessimism masks a love you couldn't possibly understand."

"Dromeda, I didn't know you had such a flair for the dramatics," her sister said defiantly.

"See, there you go again, Narcissa. Look at yourself, Look at what you've become!" tears brimming her eyes, "You, Like nearly every other person in my life can only love a person with exceptions, only if you can make them lovable,"

Even through her sister's crying histrionics were oddly out of place, these criticisms stung. With a strong chin, "What are you going on about?" Narcissa said defensively. He couldn't understand why Narcissa was making Andromeda cry, but Sirius could feel his anger bubbling inside him.

Taking her sister's hands in her, the brunette said endearingly, " I have learned to love with my whole heart despite everything. Ted taught me that."

The child had heard hushed conversations everywhere he went about this boy named Ted but he never knew him or why he mattered. The little boy began inching forward in a dire need to know what all this meant.

Narcissa snatched her hands away as if her sister was diseased, icily she said, "Ted Tonks, the mud blood father told you never to be seen with again. You shamed father. Hell, father told you until you were a black and blue mess."

Andromeda felt like screaming at her sister's indignation, she rose to her feet and stated, "That is not love, that isn't how you treat a loved one, that isn't how you love a child."

Sirius felt the raw magic aloft and it was steadily make this heated battle much worse. The boy in the bushes held on to the stuffed dog for the reassurance that his cousins anger wouldn't harm the other.

"How do you know that it isn't love? How would you know how to treat a loved one? How would you know to love a child?" she said accusingly, "You too, are part of this family!"

Andromeda wanted to laugh at her sister's stupidity, instead she said the truth that she knew in her heart, "I know this isn't love cause Ted would never hit me. I know how to treat a loved one because I am smart enough to marry him. And I'm having his baby, that is how I know how to love a child."

Witnessing tears streak down Andromeda's face and hearing her words with her heart for once, instead of her ears. She felt compelled to reach out and embrace her older sister; knocking all society standards aside.

When Narcissa's hands clasped around Dromeda's shoulders, she felt her sisters masks finally fall away. She smoothed down her sisters hair and pulled away when Andromeda sobbing softened.

Sirius was relieved to see that Andromeda was feeling better and Cissa was about to say she was sorry.

"Dromeda, You are the bravest person I know" the blond stated.

The older witch smiled sweetly and began to lightly laugh, "Why am I crying? It is Spring Holiday and soon school will end, then my dreams will come true. No one ever cries right before they lived happily ever after."

Sirius had decided that his cousins need him and to slowly work his way out of the bushes. Narcissa was about to say something when a little wizard appeared from the bushes. Sirius ran over and climbed into his older cousin's lap. He desperately wanted his favorite Dromeda to stop crying, so he latched on to her neck and squeezed as hard as he could, then kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Dromeda" he said in her ear.

"I love you too," she replied. He wanted to tell the new baby he loved it too. Since, until recently, his little brother Regulus lived in his mother's tummy. So the wizard dropped to his feet, so he was next to his cousin's flat stomach, he put a small dirty hand over her abdomen, "I love you too, new cousin," he said.

The sister gave a horrified gasp at the fact that Sirius had heard everything. Andromeda was the first to speak, she told the child nicely, "I bet the baby will love you just as much, but Sirius can ask a favor of you?"

Sirius smiled and lightly punched her arm, "Sure! What are cousins for?"

"Sirius, I need you not to tell anyone about what you heard. Not the conversation between Cissa and I, Not the baby, or the guys, Ok?" she explained.

"But, Dromeda, I love the baby and I know no matter what she will belong" he pleaded.

"I know Sirius, but I need to tell everyone first. How about I tell the family tonight. So you don't have to keep the secret very long." she tried to convince him.

"All right," he agreed dejectedly.

With the situation dealt with, Narcissa spoke, "Boy, am I hungry. Looks about lunch time."

Sirius began bouncing excitedly about the prospect of food, "Yep, Looks about lunch time," he said attempting to hid his enthusiasm.

"Do you know what you want?" the blond asked.

The little boy pondered for a second, then he blurted out, "Not yet, but I definitely want…."

Andromeda cut him off saying, "Chocolate milk." Grabbing her hand Sirius led the trio off the veranda towards the kitchen. But not before diving into to the bushes to bring Nate along.  
When the trio reached the dining room, Mr. Devlin Black was seated at the head of the table, with his wife, Bronwen to his left and Bellatrix to his right. In a superior tone Devlin said, "Narcissa, Andromeda I need a private word with you"

Bronwen turned on Sirius, when the word private was spoke. She curtly said, "Sirius, please go to the nursery and Doni will fetch you when lunch is served." Sirius felt the need to be brave and stay to protect his cousins from his horrible uncle. He knew what would happen if he went away. The same thing happened at his house all the time, more when his parents were angry. Sirius didn't want this for them.

He stood still full of all the courage, his small frame could hold up against his menacing uncle. "But I am…," he had no time to finish his retort before his uncle had firmly grasped his arm and had pulled the child to the entrance. Uncle Devlin was angry and Sirius knew it. His fathomless blue eyes pierced Sirius soul, when the uncle twisted him to look him in the face.

"Sirius Black, you are the heir to this family. You should learn now there are no exceptions in the noble and most ancient house of Black," he drawled, "Now your aunt said go to the nursery." Upon finishing his tirade Uncle Devlin shoved Sirius pasted the doors toward the elegant staircase. 

A/N: So the last chapter, we met a very old souled Bellatrix. I thought the conversation between the author and the beta would explain their thoughts on the character.

**Author:** I think that Bella has always been that way, the perfect pureblood child **  
Beta:** these ppl are really picky on how they see the characters  
**Author:** I think she's too smart for her own good, she knows that her sisters are slacking & she wants to be the best. i think Bella knows that as a girl she's got to work harder to make herself be taken seriuosly  
**Beta:** yeah,  
**Author:** she feels like she's the only hope for the family...Andromeda is too nice, & caring...Narcissa is the perfect Aryan beauty & an air head, not a schemer..Bella is the last hope  
**Beta:** So we see her the same way  
**Author:** Yeah, maybe I'll explain our motivation in an AN


	3. Then There Were Two

Chapter 3: Then There Were Two

* * *

A/N: Thanks to Kaylie for helping me make this legible. She's a great writer & as thanks...SHAMELESS PLUG Check her out...Desaroy. END PLUG I don't own The Black Sisters or Sirius...I made up the names for the adults. Enjoy!

* * *

Sirius quickly ran back after his uncle had disappeared from sight, he was at the table's leg when he heard the a fist slam onto the wood. He ducked under the table, then peeked through the tiny gap between the tablecloth & floor. A pair of feet stormed into around room, follow closely by Andromeda's pair. His Aunt and Bella's feet were primly crossed, while Cissa had been bearing her heel into the ground. "I WILL NOT MARRY HIM! I LOVE TED!" Andromeda yelled.

"I don't care what you think! He is FILTH! No daughter of mine will marry that, besides I've already agreed for you to marry Lucius," said a furious Devlin Black.

"You've agreed!" She laughed cruelly, "It's hard to marry off someone that isn't pure."

"What! Do you mean you've had sex with that filth!"

"Daddy, he's not filth. They're in love!" Narcissa cried making her presence known.

"Ha!" Bellatrix bit out.

"SILENCE! I DID NOT ask for you to speak." She quickly looked down & backed away. He spun back to his eldest daughter, "You will marry Lucius!"

"I will not. Ted has already asked me, I've given him my word! You KNOW that it only WE can end it."

Devlin's jaw clenched. "You WILL break it, & marry Lucius. If you refuse then you are dead to us!"

"Then I am dead," Andromeda stated stoically. His jaw clenched.

"Fine. INCENDIO!" Fire shot from Devlin wand & burned the tapestry. Andromeda was no longer part of the family, & a black smear was the only proof of her existence.

"NO! DROMEDA YOU CAN'T!" Narcissa threw herself at her sister and sobbed. Bellatrix turned a cold shoulder to the scene, to her, her sister was now dead.

They hugged fiercely, then Andromeda stepped back."Good-bye, Cissa. I've made my choice, and I'll miss you. I wish you well with your life." Andromeda placed a concerned hand on little Bella's shoulder and she shrugged her hand off, "Please, Bella remember to love," the eldest sister pleaded. Then she turned & left.

Sirius was so confused. Dromeda is dying! But then why is she leaving? Where is she going? Why is Cissa so sad? He stayed under the table not wanting to face his uncle, or get punished for disobedience. Devlin looked back at the people standing in the room. Bellatrix, his angel, standing like a true Black. Fire in her eyes but her emotions completely in check. Yes, she would take this family far. His wife, Bronwen, was comforting Narcissa. "Narcissa, as my eldest daughter it falls to you to fulfill the contract with the Malfoys" He moved to his beloved baby and patted her on the arm, "Bellatrix, you will take Narcissa's place with the LeStranges, so don't fret about that."

"Of course, Father it is my duty, I am happy," she responded.

"But father I...I don't--" Narcissa protested weakly.

"You WILL marry him. I will not stand for our name to be dragged through the dirt because of some school girl crush. It is up to you now." She sat up straight, use a handkerchief to dry her eyes. She looked at him, & with as much dignity as she could muster she replied, "Yes Father, it would be an honor to marry Lucius Malfoy. It is a good match with a noble pure family."  
Her father looked at her and nodded, "It's settled then, I'll inform Vincent of the change."

* * *

Please review, & check out Desaroy's fic. It's fantastic. 


	4. The Forgotten

The Forgotten

* * *

A/N: I don't own anything except, the adults' names, & Nate. Probably only gonna be one more chapter. Be sure to check out Desaroy's fics, she's my amazingly fantastic beta. Now on w/ the fic...enjoy!

* * *

Devlin & Bronwen left followed by Bellatrix, slowly Sirius crawled out from under the table & walked over to Narcissa. "Cissa?" A single tear fell down her cheek, Sirius went to wipe it away when Narcissa quickly stood up.

"Don't call me that, my name is Narcissa," she stated coolly.

"But Cis--" he protested, but was cut off when a hand grabbed him.

"DON'T call me that. I'm too old for such silliness," she looked down her nose like her mother did, "I have a betrothal to prepare for, why don't you go find Bellatrix to play with you." He was confused as she swished out of the dining room. He grabbed Nate & walked to Andromeda's room, it was completely empty. Puzzled, he went to the library. Bellatrix was there.

"Trixie?" he called softly.

"Don't call me that! My name is Bellatrix!" said a voice from behind a huge stack of books.

"Trixie, what are you reading?"

She huffed, "My name is BELLATRIX and I'm reading the family histories of all the Pureblood families. One must be educated in such matters." He rolled his eyes.

"What are these ones?"

"Father's Dark Arts books, I best get an early start if I want to be ready for school in a couple years. Maybe later we can practice." He sighed & picked up a book. Inside the books were illustrations of what each curse did. Sirius paled with each page he turned each on getting more graphic, he got to one called Crucio & dropped the book as if it'd burned him. "Trixie, are you sure you should be looking at these?"

"Of course I am. I need to know as much as I can because those contain important spells. They don't teach such things at Hogwarts," she explained as if it was the most obvious thing, "You're such a baby. Leave me alone."

He huffed then grinned, "Fine..TRIXIE," he ducked the book she'd threw.

"AND STOP CALLING ME TRIXIE!"

He looked all over the mansion & no sign of Andromeda. He spotted his aunt and Narcissa having tea & talking quietly. He knocked on the door. "Come in my dear," said Bronwen. He walked over to them and took a cookie.

"Auntie, where's Dromeda?"

The two women looked at each other puzzled, "Dromeda? Who is Dromeda?"

Sirius tilted his head to the side, "She's my cousin, Cissa's sister."

"Narcissa doesn't have a sister by that name, do you love?" asked his aunt.

"No Mother, I don't. Only Bellatrix" Sirius walked over to the tapestry.

"Look right he---" where her name once resided, now was a black scorch mark.

"Sirius dear, I think you are much too old for imaginary friends, & ratty old toys. You are the heir of this family, & it's time for you to act like it. ACCIO dog." The black dog was pulled from his arms & flew to his aunt, "IMPLODO!" The dog exploded in small bits of fluff. Sirius looked in horror at the shreds of black fabric, fluff, & the buttons that were the eyes. He picked up the remains of what was once his most treasured possession. Tears filled his eyes, "You killed Dromeda & Nate! I hate you!" He took off out of the room his small form racking with sobs, flinging himself into the bed that was once Andromeda's. No one ever noticed the tears that fell from her eyes. She was Narcissa Malfoy now. And Malfoys don't cry.

* * *

A/N: You know the drill. Read, then review. There's gonna be another chapter soon...I think. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

I was thinking of doing something for a last chapter an epilogue of sorts. But after talking to my beta & some people that have read it, I decided that the last chapter was the end. Sorry if you thought there'd be more. But my next fic, Pink, should be coming shortly so come back to read it. So until next time, dear readers, I must bid thee adieu.

!Quidditchaholic!


End file.
